Negotiator
by Radio Muses
Summary: Clare Edwards is a negotiator. Meaning she makes fucked up cowards who want to kill civilians for attention have a mental breakthrough and surrender to the police willingly without any harm done. With her always innocent and soft appearance she can pretend to put herself in their position and get them to give in. Eli Goldsworthy isnt making her job any eaiser.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Degrassi**

**Chapter One**

"_Hey! You've reached Clare; sorry I can't get to the phone right now, but if you leave your name, number, and message I will get back to you."_

"_**Clare! Get your ass up now! We got some crazy guy threatening to kill his family! If you don't get up I will get you up! MOVE!"**_

"Ugh." Fuzzy curls emerge from the white sheets to get up and reach for the phone.

"Allie, I haven't slept an hour yet. Come on can you stall him just for a little bit?" She begs.

"No! Come on we got kids in there! Let's Go!" Allie scolds.

"Fine, I'm on my way. But **only** because there are kids in there."

Clare gets up and puts on some black sweat pants leaves her tank top and reaches for a light blue sweater. She ruffles her copper curls with moose and combs it down.

"Either way I still look like a zombie." Clare complains as she climbs into her car and slams her door shut.

* * *

_Clare Edwards is a negotiator. Meaning she makes fucked up cowards who want to kill civilians for attention have a mental breakthrough and surrender to the police willingly without any harm done. With her always innocent and soft appearance she can pretend to put herself in their position and get them to give in. It's what she is good at so why not put it in affect._

_Her best friend slash boss Allie is calm, cool, and funny off work hours and strict, hard, and mature off hours. Clare is on work hours so she is going to hear it from Allie when she gets to her destination. _

* * *

"What's the story on this guy?" Clare asks as she gets out her car and jogs towards Allie.

"Well first off his name is Elijah Goldsworthy and that woman tied to the chair is his wife Julia."

"The kids?" Clare interrupts.

"They're not their kids. Julia was babysitting for the hysterical parents over there." Allie turns to the sobbing woman and the red faced husband.

"Anything I should know before I go in?" Clare asks while watching the man from the window. She can't see him but she can faintly see the scared faces of the two children and his wife.

"Clare, try not to get too touchy with this one. We sent Imogen in earlier and she put his hand on his shoulder then he went berserk and shot a hole through her hand." Allie informs her.

"Ouch." Clare states whilst squeezing her hand.

Clare begins to slowly make her way to the house but Allie stops her, "Clare, please be careful."

"I will, just watch out for me, Kay." Allie nods and Clare makes her way to the officer.

"Ms Edwards." He acknowledges before leading her to the back door so she won't startle Mr. Goldsworthy.

The officer carefully opens the back door and leads her inside. He hands her an ear piece and she puts it on before fixing her curls so it won't show.

"He tries anything, call." He advises.

Clare nods and makes her way inside.

"_Eli, please." Clare can hear a woman whimper._

"_SHUT UP, JULIA! I can't think when you keep talking!" She hears Eli yell._

"_Please let the children go at least." She begs._

_**POW!**_

Clare is in the kitchen now and she lets out a loud gasp thinking he shot the woman.

"Warning shot. Phew!" Clare says lowly and relaxes.

Eli turns and sees her before aiming the gun at her.

"Well, well, well. You hear to tell me I have a whole life ahead of me and this is not the right way to let out my anger?" He cockily states before giving Clare a smirk.

"No I'm actually here to tell you to put the fucking gun down and let her and those kids go." Clare says somewhat shocked at the fact that she just used foul language towards a man with a gun.

"Why must you burst my bubble?" He lets out a twisted laugh.

"Just doing my job. Mr. Goldsworthy." Clare makes an attempt to lean against the kitchen entrance.

"Eli." He states, "What might your name be?" His question is said so smooth that Clare can't help but blush, _like an idiot!_ She scolds herself.

"Clare." She responds with confidence.

"Most innocent name in the book." He laughs again.

"Do you happen to have that book? I'd like to see what your name is under." Clare says with a smirk.

"Alright, smart ass. Maybe I should go get it then." He challenges.

"Maybe you should." Clare says with a careless shrug of her shoulders.

"I like you. You're a lot more fun than that Moreno chick. It didn't take long to get her to cry." He approves.

"You shot her in the hand; did you expect her to laugh it off?" Clare defends.

"It's better than getting her disgusting blood all over my clothes." He says bluntly.

"Weird, I thought someone like you would enjoy that kind of thing." She is testing him in efforts of trying to read him.

"What do you mean someone like me?" He arches an eyebrow.

"You look like the type of guy that gets off thinking about blood and gore."

"No not even close, Clare. I get off thinking about girls like you, the cute and pure looking ones."

Clare scoffs," You realize you sound like a pedophile, right?"

Eli roars with laughter, "Clare, are you married?"

"No."

"Will you marry me?" He looks at her almost seriously.

"Tempting but you are already married." She pretends to pout.

"Oh, Julia here." He turns the chair Clare's direction so she can get a clear view.

"Please." Clare hears the woman choke out.

"Aw come on Jules. Tell Clare what you did to make me do all this." He lifts her head up and Clare can see the running eyeliner and mascara on the woman who just sniffles in response.

"Tell me, do you like stories Clare?"

"I don't mind." Clare replies unsure on where this is going.

* * *

**AN: Okay so new story, if you liked it review and let me know same if you didn't. Had this idea about this plot for a while so I said, "Why not?"**

**Any who let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Degrassi; if I did Dallas wouldn't be alive…**

**Chapter 2**

Julia's face was smudged and darkened due to the high amount of mascara and eyeliner she undoubtedly wore on the regular. Eli twirls Julia's wheely chair in halfway circles and gives a twisted laugh trying to recall what he was going to say. Julia's sniffling and the whimpering of the two children across from her was slowly making her loose her mind. Clare lets out an impatient sigh.

Her ear piece vibrates and Allie's voice floods her ears.

_Let me guess you and the criminal are having a nice warm cup of coffee discussing the weather, Allie_ chirps sarcastically.

"No actually, I'm leaning against the door frame while he takes a trip down memory lane!" Clare shouts into her ear piece before ripping it from her ear and angrily throws it on the floor before proceeding to walk out the back door.

Eli immediately stops his actions Julia looks up confused and the children's mouths immediately button up.

A group of armed cops emerge breaking down the front door and aim straight for Eli who aims his gun back just as determined. Allie appears her face scrunched up horrifically in confusion.

"Clare, what's wrong?" Allie says.

"You really want to know," Clare's face is red from the screaming, "I tired, hungry as _fuck_, and I have got a headache from hell!"

Eli smirks, Allie lets out a gasp, and the cops lower their guns slightly. No one has ever heard Saint Clare curse or even yell as she is now.

Clare is feeling bold. She hurriedly walks over to Eli and grabs his gun and sets it down. Taking him by the collar of his shirt she forces his head to come down to hers and gives him a breath stealing kiss. His arms wrap around her waist perfectly and he brings her closer to his chest as they share a kiss.

_So much for a Kodiak moment, _Clare smirks into the kiss at the thought.

Her tongue pries his lips open and their tongues don't battle they just explore one another's mouths. Her hands cradle his face, bringing his face closer and tongue deeper. She lets out a small moan and slowly and unnoticeably brings her hands away from his soft face to behind her face.

With the slight movement of her fingers in a "come hither" motion, someone fires and Eli's mouth opens in surprise. His eyes popped to their full extent and he falls to his knees. Shaking, twitching, and convulsing.

"FUCK!" he yells out.

The cops immediately cuff him while investigators help free Julia who is shivering behind her hair and the children who sprint to their awaiting parents outside the door. Clare lets out a smiling sigh of triumph and closes her eyes to take a breather.

Allie runs over and applauds Clare's acting skills and crushes her in a hug.

"Oh My God! Clare, you did it! I think I might just have to get you a bigger office," Allie smiles brightly.

"I am looking forward to it," she laughs.

"How did you even think of that?" Allie questions.

_He was cute and I wanted to kiss him without getting fired?_ Clare wants to say, but instead she responds with, "I don't really know I just thought about it," she shrugs.

"Well awesome job with that,"

"Allie we need you at the station," One of the cops inform.

"On my way," Allie turns to acknowledge the person.

"Go home and relax, you've got tomorrow off," Allie lays a hand on Clare's shoulder.

"Thanks," Clare gets back into her car with a yawn and returns to her warm soft bed.

The annoying ringing of her phone makes her get up and bat her eyes at the sound. She groans and reaches over to pick it up.

"I was pretty sure I got today off," she growls.

"How'd you know it was me," Allie asks nervously.

"Who else calls me?" Clare rolls her eyes.

"You need to go in," Allie says quietly.

"What the hell? No," Clare laughs.

"He won't talk. He only wants you," Allie says.

"Well, send Fiona, she's good at getting confessions," Clare turns her head to the pillow to try and calm herself.

"She refuses to talk to him because of what happened to Imogen," Allie sounds pleading now.

"What about big bad Dallas," Clare whines.

"He took vacation. Come on Clare! Don't bail,"

"**Fine**." Clare growls getting up from her bed irritated.

"Thank you so much," Allie says appreciatively.

"Whatever just tell me what I need to do," Clare cuts her off.

"Just basic stuff. Who, what. When, where, and why," Allie fold her hands together leading her into the interrogation room.

Clare holds the knob, bites her lip for a couple of seconds and walks in. She really didn't want to see him again.

When the door opens his head picks up off the table and he smirks.

"Ms. Edwards, what a pleasure,"

"Mr. Goldsworthy," Clare bows her head and takes a seat across from him.

"I missed you," he smiles.

"Good to know. So you didn't get to finish your story, care to explain,"

He leans back comfortably, "If you kiss me again, I will spill _everything…"_ Eli purrs.

"No can do, I could lose my job," she shrugs pretending to be disappointed.

"You are to pretty to work," Eli crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'm flattered," she sighs.

"I jerked off in my cell thinking about you," he tries to get a reaction out of her.

"Really," she leans forward looking interested but not even in the slightest.

"Oh yes, you have such beautiful breast, you know that?" Eli chuckles.

"You have never seen them," she shakes her head.

"I will, in time," he nods.

"Clare, we need you back in…. ah the office," Officer Martin melts the ice.

Clare nods and gives and wave to Eli before exiting the room.

"You really let him speak to you like that?" Jake scoffs ruffling his hair.

"Whatever floats his boat," Clare proceeds to walk to her office.

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I hope this made up for it. Review if you are still interested. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Degrassi**

**Chapter 3**

"_Hey, we have two days before we have to go. Make sure you have everything. We need to make this as clean as possible."_

"_You got it boss."_

* * *

Clare Edwards makes her way back into the police station, walking confidently and waving to all of her co-workers. Mike Dallas and his partner Luke Baker let out loud whistles when she walks by and instead of a snarky remark. She just gives them both a wave and a smile. Her boss, Allie walks up extra happy and her pink earrings dangling as she jogs up to her.

"Clare, what's up with you? You look great!" Allie chirps.

"Just looking forward to a date, that's all," Clare blushes twirling around in a sundress. The white dress has light pink flowers showered on it.

Allie lets out a gasp, "With whom?"

Again the blush forms in Clare's cheeks and she smiles for the thousandth time, "I can't say," she shakes her head playfully.

"Girls!" Jake calls.

Both women look over to Jake's direction and he looks serious.

"What's up?" Clare asks, her blue eyes becoming doe like.

"Goldsworthy, we need one of you to take him to the hospital. He's real sick," Jake informs them.

"I really can't. I have to take care of two interviews for his case," Allie says feeling guilty.

"I'll go," Clare chimes in softly. Jake eyes her cautiously.

"What's with the change of heart?" He asks.

"Clare has a date today," Allie smiles. Jake winks in Clare's direction and she looks away sheepishly.

"Just let me take him," Clare says. Jake nods and goes into another room for a moment.

"So, you and Jake, huh?" Allie elbows Clare playfully.

Clare rolls her eyes and shakes her head slightly. Jake returns with the cocky mouthed guy she's been wanted to see lately.

"Clare's going to take you, no screwing around you hear me?" Jake threatens Eli.

"No sir," Eli smirks, his eyes flickering to Clare's who just waves in response.

After Jake cuffs Eli and puts him in the back of the cop car. He hands Clare two pairs of keys, one for the cuffs and the other for the car. He puts Eli in the back of the cop car and gives Clare a wave before she drives off.

* * *

The ride was mostly silent and after the seventh stop light, Clare reaches up to turn off the dash camera.

"Do you think they bought it?" Clare asks a smile reappearing.

"Who wouldn't? You Ms. Edwards are a fabulous actress," Eli chuckles.

Clare hands him the keys and Eli removes the cuffs from his hands rubs his wrists.

"Pull over. Let me get in the front," Eli says.

Clare obediently does as she's told and stops the car at the curb and lets Eli out. He gets into the driver seat and she gets into the passenger seat. When she turns over slightly to put on her seatbelt, her eyes meet his and they both smile. Eli suddenly kisses her roughly. Grabbing her face and pressing their lips together. Clare is eager and yearns for Eli to slip her some tongue. When his tongue gently traces the opening of her lips she opens to him and she can feel him smirk. Their tongues wrestle for a little more and Clare pulls away to breath.

"We need to get a move on. Drew is waiting." Eli says placing his seatbelt on and begins driving.

"We have to go back for Allie," Clare looks at him her head tilted and her eyes looking at him. But he doesn't look back. His eyes are straight ahead while he drives.

"Dave is on his way for her. Don't worry Clare-Bear," He says.

Letting out a sigh, Clare remains quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Eli we've been driving for hours. I'm hungry," Clare whines.

"We are almost there. I promise," Eli's hand is over hers and he gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I love you," she says softly.

"Forever and always," he replies. Then her smile creeps up again.

They pull over to a small abandoned highway, and park the police car there. They both get out and Clare opens the trunk. For Eli and he sets up.

"So are we hitchhiking the rest of the day?" Clare looks up at him.

"Nope," Just when Eli says that a cherry red car speeds over and stops in front of them.

"Clare!" Allie shouts getting out of the car and running over to her. They hug for a while and look over at Eli.

"The cop car is done right. No evidence," Dave asks Eli.

"Blown to pieces," Eli confirms.

Nodding Dave opens the car door for both Clare and Allie and they get in the backseat. Eli gets in the passenger seat and They drive off.

**AN: Im sorry if you found it confusing. But I was going for a twist type of thing sooo yeah. Review if you liked it (or not).**

**Oh and RRsabi, yes I know Mr. Langdon. But season two is really creepy. I feel bad for Shelly.**


End file.
